Playing Doctor
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: House is bed-ridden with a cold. Cuddy drops by to check on him. - Season 7, PWP, one-shot.


Hello!

Here is a silly little one-shot that I wrote early this year. As it is rated M I couldn't publish it within my 100 series, and as it was barely over 1,000 words long I didn't think it deserved to be published on its own (I also always maintained hope that I would develop it more, but let's be realistic : it's been months, I've moved on, and I barely ever get anything done).

If memory serves well, it was inspired by a conversation I had with my girls IndyStarkDeanJr and House-less. It's just porn without plot, really. Or porn with a good excuse. I'll let you read now. I hope you'll like it. Let me know what you think on your way out! :)

* * *

 **Playing Doctor**

* * *

"It's a cold!" House protested for the umpteenth time as Cuddy removed the thermometer from his mouth.

"No fever," she declared. "Probably not the flu."

"It can't be the flu, on account that it's _a cold_!" he insisted.

"You're the one who insisted on taking a sick day!"

Much like an eight-year-old, House had declared on the morning that he didn't feel well and that he would call in sick. Cuddy had left for work but decided to come back early to tend to him, finding him sat up in bed, slightly sweaty and the floor beside him littered with dirty tissues.

He pouted.

"I want to check if you have a rash. Take off your shirt."

"You first."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and, much to his surprise, pulled her dusty pink sweater over her head.

She was still in her work clothes, and seeing her in a bra and tight pencil skirt, hair still up and make-up still done, was a very unexpected turn-on for him – especially since he wasn't feeling too well.

He consented to removing his tee-shirt.

Cuddy lay her hands on his shoulders and chest, gently gesturing for him to lean over a bit so she could check his back.

"No rash," she concluded. "Probably just a cold then."

She looked at him with a tender smile, and couldn't stop herself from gently caressing his forehead.

He felt a sudden pang of deep affection for her, his heart fluttering inside his chest. At that moment, he wanted her more than anything.

"Fix me, then, Doctor," he said softly, cupping one of her black lace covered breasts.

He wasn't sure if it was his sick puppy face that did her in, but he didn't even need to convince her.

"We need to be careful then," she said in a flirty tone. "No kiss. Can't risk contamination."

"Of course not." He squeezed her breast gently, resting his other hand on her arm.

"Any other symptoms?"

"I think you should listen to my heart," he said, the first thing that came to his mind. "It… flutters."

Cuddy leaned towards his chest and rested her ear against his left pectoral muscle for a second, before kissing his skin softly, occasionally sucking on his nipple. House moaned softly, trying to keep it low.

"Heart sounds fine. But your respiratory rate seems elevated. Have you been out of breath lately?"

"Only when I look at you."

She pursed her mouth at the corniness of his answer, however not without blushing. "How long has it been?"

"Twenty, twenty-five years, give or take."

"We might be looking at a chronic illness, then," she whispered, running her index finger along his jawline.

And he had no idea why chronic illnesses suddenly sounded so sexy.

"Anything else?" she prompted with an adorable pout.

Feeling his cock twitch, he blurted out, "I think my penis stopped breathing."

For a second he was worried that this was too premature, too crude, but she played right along, pushing the sheet down to his thighs.

"Well, I've only just finished my internship," she said, leisurely pulling his cock from his pyjamas pants. He wasn't hard yet, but he would get there. "I haven't done CPR much often, but I can try."

"Might wanna call one of your colleagues in case it doesn't work," he cracked as she knelt beside him, thrusting her ass in his face. She gave him a quick glance that said, "Don't push your luck." He chuckled inwardly, resting a hand on her backside to encourage her.

She licked his penis gingerly, running her lips along him for a while, while she listened to his quiet moans of approval. Eventually, she pulled him into her mouth, feeling him harden gradually as she caressed him with her tongue and her cheeks, without any intent of getting him off.

He was amazed. She who was so experimented and confident and always knew what it took to get him off, managed to convince him that she was a shy virgin.

And it was incredibly hot.

He let himself enjoy the feeling for a while, closing his eyes and absent-mindedly caressing her backside. He was inordinately glad and thankful that she was playing along with him, that she'd left work early to take care of him; maybe it was the fever talking.

(But he didn't have a fever, he remembered)

He didn't deserve her, he thought briefly.

He also thought it unfair that he was the one getting all the attention, so he gently grabbed her hips and directed her so she was kneeling astride him. He somehow managed to hike her skirt up to her hips, and pushed her thong aside. Her beautiful pussy at the same height as his face, he gave it a deep kiss, pleased to find that she was already wet for him, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from her.

He didn't waste time teasing her and licked her and sucked her the way he knew she liked, loving how her low moans felt around his penis. However, he slowed down when he felt her ready to orgasm, fearing that feeling her come in his mouth would be his undoing. He relished the long, frustrated sound that she made as she kept making love to him with her mouth.

Just when he felt his balls begin to tighten, Cuddy pulled him out of her mouth, giving him a slow, languid stroke. "It's alive, alright," she purred, looking up at him.

Jesus Christ, he thought.

He was thankful that she took the lead, because he was completely unable to think of a clever retort. "You need to come take your medication," she said as she gracefully moved to straddle him again, her pelvis hovering over him.

"'You gonna write me a prescription?"

"No need," she whispered, reaching behind her. "I have it right here."

"How does it work?" he asked as she guided his penis towards her entrance.

"Just follow my instructions." His eyes rolled back into his head as the tip of his cock rubbed against her slippery pussy and he instinctively grabbed her hips. "It's gonna make you feel so good."

"Any side-effects?" he managed to utter as she began to sink down on top of him, taking her sweet time, allowing him to feel every hot, tight inch of her around him.

"Mm… Shortness of breath… Elevated heart rate and blood pressure…" she enumerated until she'd taken all of him, her sex pressed against his pubic bone. He groaned lowly. "Also the best damn orgasm you've ever had," she promised.

He smirked and pulled her closer to him. "You're an excellent doctor," he whispered before kissing the crook of her neck. He unclasped her bra and slid a hand between them to cup one of her breasts. She hummed her approval and began to slowly rotate her hips, making love to him.

"Hold me tight," was her first instruction, which he followed to the letter, her torso pressed against his, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She never lifted her hips and his cock never left her tight heat; she'd only draw slow, wide circles with her hips, letting the tension grow and grow, for what seemed like hours. The sounds of their heavy breathings filled the room. They kissed each other's neck and face – never on the mouth – from time to time.

"More," was her second instruction, as the rotations of her hips grew more insistent, and he began to unconsciously thrust into her, eager to be even deeper inside her. He slipped a hand between their bodies and began to rub her clit, causing her to arch her back and gasp. Her walls clenched around him rhythmically, causing him to groan each time.

"Keep going. Yes. _Yes,_ " she repeated until she came, wrapping her arms tightly around him and squeezing his cock. He was right behind her, filling her with his come as he buried his face in her neck.

They stayed like this for a while, neither of them able to move. They lazily caressed each other, catching their breaths.

"How about a follow-up sometime soon?" he asked at some point.

Cuddy chuckled softly. "I'll be sure to bring my stethoscope."


End file.
